Seringkali
by blackpapillon
Summary: Bagi Uchiha Sasuke, masa lalunya sudah tersimpan rapat dalam sebuah kotak. Namun seringkali serpihan memori itu memaksa muncul keluar, bagaikan kotak pandora yang terbuka. Sasuke/Team 7 /drabble/


_**Disclaimer:**__ I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><strong>Seringkali<strong>

_blackpapillon_

* * *

><p>SERINGKALI ia berpikir.<p>

Berpikir tentang sosok tinggi berambut perak itu. Sosok yang selalu datang paling belakangan, seenaknya, tingkahnya saat mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai alasan keterlambatannya. Ia ingat saat pria itu mengingatkannya tentang hal-hal yang tak mengenakkan, menghantamnya saat melakukan kesalahan, dan mengajarkan banyak hal—sedikit banyak ia dapat melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri di balik sosok santai itu, membuatnya berpikir mungkin itu sebabnya lelaki itu sempat menjadi pelatih khususnya untuk beberapa waktu.

Ia ingat selalu meskipun ia tidak mau.

.

.

Seringkali ia berpikir.

Berpikir betapa kangennya dia pada bangunan sekolahnya yang luas dan kelabu, pada ayunan kecil yang menggantung di pohon di sudut, dengan anak lelaki berambut pirang yang bergayut di sana. Pada tingkah lakunya yang seringkali kurang ajar, namun toh mereka (menurutnya) adalah duet kerjasama paling baik sekaligus paling buruk. Pada anak lelaki berambut pirang yang selalu bilang ingin menjadi Hokage, ingin menjadi nomor satu, ingin mengalahkannya dan ingin melihatnya menderita, namun ada di garis depan untuk menolongnya dan tersuruk-suruk saat melihatnya sekarat.

Pada anak lelaki berambut pirang yang seringkali menamparnya tepat sasaran—entah fisik maupun mental, dan menerjangnya paling kuat sampai akhir—hingga saat ini. Dan masih memegang teguh pendiriannya, tentang kepercayaan dan setia kawan.

(Bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Ia goyah; dia tahu itu.)

.

.

Dan seringkali, saat tubuhnya kelelahan, saat musim semi datang lagi seperti saat ini, ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak melihat pohon Sakura lama-lama. Saat ia melihat Sakura yang berwarna merah jambu, memenuhi pohon dan akhirnya mengisi daerah yang biasanya suram itu dengan suasana manis dan hangat biarpun hanya sekali setahun, tak urung ada sosok dengan rambut yang sewarna dengan Sakura melintas di benaknya. Sesosok gadis yang kontradiktif, sekilas tampak gemar cari perhatian dan bermuka dua, namun seiring waktu, selubungnya mulai terbuka; menampakkan sosoknya yang sebetulnya rapuh namun juga kuat, di sisi lain polos dan belum pernah mengalami kelamnya dunia.

Pada akhirnya, mungkin yang menorehkan luka gores dalam di hati gadis itu—mungkin—dia.

Seringkali pikiran itu melintas saat matahari baru saja terbit; sering saat ia keluar untuk menghirup udara segar, pepohonan yang berdesir tertiup angin mengingatkannya pada masa lalu, sekilas ilusi mata menampakkan tiga sosok belasan tahun dan sosok tinggi lain berjalan beriringan jauh di horizon—bahkan juga ketika langit berangsur-angsur gelap dan waktu perlahan membawanya menuju dunia mimpi.

Tapi, seringkali, begitulah ia berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri—itu hanya pikiran selintas saja.

Baginya masa lalu adalah kotak Pandora yang harus ia tutup rapat-rapat supaya suatu hari isinya tidak keluar dan mengganggu gerak langkahnya. Karena ia sudah memilih jalan hidupnya, dan tak ada tempat lagi baginya untuk kembali.

"Sasuke-sama, persiapan sudah selesai."

Ia menoleh; tak ada kata-kata yang muncul dari bibirnya, hanya sebuah anggukan kecil sebagai jawabannya.

.

.

Karena saat ini ia hanyalah sekedar seorang _shinobi _bernama Sasuke dengan masa lalu yang telah terkubur lama.

* * *

><p><strong>end<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN <strong>hasilnya di bawah lima ratus kata, jadi saya klasifikasikan ini sebagai _drabble _aja ya. Kalau kalian Tanya ini apa, _nonsense _macam apalagi yang saya hasilkan, ya, ini dia—fic pendek ngga jelas (lagi). Soal _timeline _saya ngga terlalu mempersoalkan, yang pasti _canon;_ mungkin pembaca sekalian bisa mengira-ngira sendiri, heh heh heh. Mogok ngetik lanjutan _multichapter fic _yang udah ratusan tahun digantung, saya ambil kertas dan nulis selama lima belas menit—jadilah ini.

Bulan depan adalah tahun ketiga sejak saya mulai menulis di FNI dan tahun keenam sejak saya aktif di FFN, dan membaca karya saya yang dulu-dulu, rasanya jadi malu sendiri. Hahaha. Rasanya pengen nulis ulang semua deh. Mungkin lima-enam tahun lagi, saya juga bakal ngetawain karya ini. Yang pasti, semuanya punya kenangan—mengatur cerita, Interaksi dengan pembaca yang sekarang jadi teman juga, semuanya punya cerita masing-masing. Mungkin itu juga sebabnya multichapter fic saya gantung terus—karena dibikin jaman dulu, baru sekarang kelihatan banyak lubang dan abalisme di sana-sini, hahaha.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon**


End file.
